User talk:Lemursrule
Welcome Victims :Welcome to my Talk Page! Just leave a message below and I will get back you you A.S.A.P -- 01:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Background Came out similar to how i thought just some notes. While the general concept is there are things i noticed. 1.) the color scheme is not equal proportions blue, white, red white is small compared to the other colors and so is red. 2.) the pictures you pushed to the sides to fit them in which given the way the whole thing can be placed on he site using Css its not necessary to do that as well as not necessary to take out the middle portion. The point would be for me to make the black portion translucent to see the work you have done. Let me know what you think.-- :Ok you got the color concept down but the images are off now. Basically the color concept of the second one with the image placement of the first one the only thing is im not sure whats gonna be in the middle yet on the white but probably not bachs ugly face lol. -- :The Logo vs. idea may work or even have a pic of whites face one or the other. As for the image placement i wanted it as you had it previously but i dont want them squished to a small size but i dont want them huge either. like an acceptable size so it doesnt like squished but it doesnt look to big, the basically have to be uniform to one another. You wouldnt want the image on top to be bigger then the one on the bottom or the one on the other side. So basically Masaki on top and isshin on bottom on the blue side, Unohana on top and Yama on the bottom on the red. Its basically a image size issue at this point.-- Hell Verse fandub Lemurs...your upload is blocked by Viz in this country.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:34, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Can do. Also, this, however, isn't.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Uhhhhh I'm not entirely sure how you did it, but your talk page and user page layout is a mess. No offense. Re: Shattered Blade Honestly, I'm not sure where you've been getting most of the images. I've been playing directly off my Wii (with Homebrew and a flash drive since the disc reader's busted, but that's irrelevant), but I'll look around and see what I find, unless you know of a good program that can rip the images/cutscene videos right of the .iso files. :That's some well-guarded secret. Anyway, that'll be useful to grab images from. Big Favor Could I ask a big favor of you? Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is currently undergoing some style changes, and we would like a Quincy background, similar to the one you guys currently have, with pictures of various Quincy from the Vandenreich. The problem is, no matter what I do, I always get too big of a file and can't ever seem to get it to be the right size without making it look terrible. Could you give me some tips, or perhaps make one for us? I would be very appreciate if you would help us out. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 19:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: A Request Well, I honestly wasn't expecting this, but I'd love to be the lieutenant.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) And together we shall rule the galaxy!--Xilinoc (talk) 21:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt I've never actually sat down at watched the entire series yet, but this AMV has found itself on loop for most of today and I genuinely want to try it now. :P Song feels perfect for the show and I'm sure you'll like it too. \o/ 14:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) WOO HOO Have a super duper awesome belated birthday!!! Video galleries in articles policy Hey there, Lemursrule, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! Our Licensed Video Library has a few trailers for Bleach: SOUL RESURRECCION and Bleach: The Blade of Fate. What is the wiki's policy on embedding video galleries in article pages? The videos in our library are properly licensed and will never be removed for any sort of TOS violation. Just wanted to make sure before I made any edits! Appreciate it, have a good one! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dub episode dates Hey Lemurs, I noticed some of the recent episodes are missing their dub dates, and I plan to fill it out. I just remember you saying there was one week recently that there wasn't a new one, and I can't remember which week it was. If I can just get an answer on that, I can fill out some of the infoboxes. Chronology Project Just reminding you that it exists! ^-^ An offer I can't refuse I saw your offer to redo or create a duotone/black and white background on the image gallery talk page, so here's an idea: Isshin, Masaki, Ichigo, and Yhwach (the former two in their positions on the backgrounds you made and the latter two in their positions on the current background) but drawn in the ink style you used for the background options. There would be two sections on either side, each with two boxes: one side would have Ichigo and Yhwach (with Ichigo drawn in black and placed against a white box and Yhwach drawn in white and placed against a black box) and Isshin and Masaki on the other side (with Isshin drawn in black against a white box and Masaki drawn in white against a black box). ...Does that make any sense at all? I hope it does.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday!! I thought I got away with it blast you!! Heh, thanks for the birthday wishes and reminding everyone that I got old!! Thankies!! Chat Since Chat's being bad tonight, I'll tell you my thoughts regarding Nozomi's voice actress. I will consider it possible, because there's something familiar about her voice, but at the same time, it's still different. However, I don't want to say anything unless we can find definitive proof, since I'm sure a lot of people are throwing their speculations in on the possible voice actress. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:50, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I tried both Firefox and Chrome. It's not working for either. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC)